Heart and Soul
by Kaisari
Summary: It's better you find out rather than me tell you. SasuNaruNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Warning and copyrights:** _All copyrights and yatta yatta of Naruto and co. belong to the rightful owner and soul creator Masashi Kishimoto. (Is that how you spell his name?) This is BL fanfiction, a.k.a boy love fiction, so just in case you didn't know… now you do. And on with the fic!_

The occasional wind brought a fierce and lonely expression across the boy's face. Gazing downward into the shining pool of water, his legs dangling out from between wooden bars that separated him from the pond bridge's edge, he saw the reflection of someone else, something entirely inhuman. Beastly eyes starred into his, and eventually he turned away, ashamed of himself. " This is what they see." Not the sun, not the ocean, just the scars. " What is it like…to be normal?" He whispered longingly. The boy, Naruto's, problem was that while everyone else had their inner beauty, he had his inner demon.

" Seriously, what use am I?" he asked as he stood up, readying himself to skulk homeward. After all, what good comes from a crimson evening, when you yourself are the sheer reminiscence of crimson? It certainly didn't help Naruto's mood. But before he could leave, he had to see it one more time. Hesitantly leaning over the railing's edge, he peered into the lake once more. The crimson had washed away his reflect by that time, and nothing more could be seen. " It's alright, I'll come back tomorrow." Naruto pushed himself away from the bars in an almost cheerful way, but when he did, he hadn't noticed the person who had just recently been standing at his side.

The unsuspecting boy came nose to nose with pale skin and dark bangs. " Gah! What-?" He lost his footing and nearly fell backwards, but a kind hand reached out and pulled him forward. " Ah, thanks." Naruto panted as he quickly latched himself onto the railing, with a panicked look on his face. " Yeah." The other said, not doing much to show emotion. Was he relieved? Embarrassed as well? Nobody knew; it was a notorious Sasuke attribute. Sasuke was… quiet, for the most part anyway.

" Are you…?" He began, but Naruto quickly defended his true emotions by finishing the sentence first. " Okay? Yeah, I'm good." Sasuke didn't say anything. It was strange having the most uncaring person on your team actually worrying about you. Naruto feigned a yawn and stretched out his arms. " Well, It's getting late! I was about to leave earlier so… I'll see you tomorrow at training?" Naruto pulled off a small smile then maneuvered himself around his teammate. S

Sasuke had wanted to say something. In fact, he turned to catch Naruto by the arm when Naruto had passed him. But, the truth of the matter was he didn't know what to say, and so, Naruto was left unchanged as he walked on home, leaving Sasuke with a feeling of regret.

**To be continued…?**

_I don't have much time to write today, but I just couldn't wait to post it. After all, I haven't written a fanfic in so long. (Let alone finish one) I hope my grammar hasn't degraded over the years._


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction:** _Is it really that surprising I updated? Hah hah… it's to be expected. Before I start chapter two though, I'd like to thank my reviewers from chapter one.Thanks!: Loony Luna The Emo Prep, Fire-Ember-Leigh, wolf anima.Without your reviews, I wouldn't have continued… (Grave look) And on with the story!_

It was the strangest of times for team 7. It was morning, and everyone was on time except for… " Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked the team's teacher Kakashi. Kakashi was a man of many secrets and a man of outstanding tardy records, so it was only natural to worry about Naruto's absence when Kakashi showed up on time that morning. " Hmm?" Kakashi sounded off in suprise, " You don't know?" Sakura felt uneasy at the shocked tone in her teacher's voice. " Should- should I know?" She asked, not sure if it was something she wanted to hear. " Well… I don't know if I'd be stepping some kind of boundary by telling you this but-" Kakashi's voice drabbled on into some fantastical tall tale in the background. All the while, Sasuke was standing still, looking out toward the village of Konoha. Didn't Naruto say he would see him tomorrow? ' What's going on, Naruto?'

" That's all lies!" Sakura fumed. " Not all of it." Kakashi admitted with an amused look on his face. " But seriously," Kakashi suddenly changed his demeanor. " Iruka told me Naruto wasn't feeling well today." Sasuke's mind suddenly snapped back into reality.

" But by the sound of it, he'll be back in no time." Kakashi gave his two students a genuine look that was meant to reassure them, but it only worried Sasuke more.

Sasuke hadn't always been so caring; actually, Sasuke had been the antonym of caring. Sasuke was cold hearted, self-centered, and every other negative word that the dictionary held between it's bindings. But somehow, all of those negative feelings floated away when he met a boy who should have been like himself. Naruto should have been quiet, he should have been depressed, he should have been a lot of things that he isn't. 'And maybe," Sasuke thought, " If he can find a light in this darkness, than so can I.'

It was drastic change for Sasuke. Sasuke had never felt the light of day beating down on his soul, and perhaps that's what embarrassed him the most. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to sound concerned or friendly as easily as the majority could. Instead, Sasuke tried his best to cover up his feelings. Every sour word Sasuke knew was continuously pitted against the source of his feelings, as if to prove Naruto hadn't bested him.

Training was over for the day, and the kids were happy to find that they could spend the rest of it doing whatever they pleased. For Sasuke, it felt as if the whole day was playing all over again. The day just wouldn't end. He wanted it to fast forward into morning already so he could get over this sick feeling. 'Tomorrow,' Sasuke told himself, 'Naruto will meet up with us for training as usual.' The pep talk didn't do much for lessening his tension, and so stuck with having to suffer the last few hours of daylight he decided he'd take a walk. That was when he found himself at the little bridge above the koi pound. It was a secluded little thing, forgotten about somewhere in the forest. ' How did I end up here?' Sasuke thought in confusion. When he had started out on his walk there hadn't been a destination in mind.

For a brief moment, Sasuke's heart jumped at the thought of Naruto standing there on the bridge looking down into the pond with a tranquil look upon his features. Sasuke lifted a hand and cupped it over his chest. What was that fleeting moment? It came so abruptly that it could have been a mistake. The sheer thought of a male loving a male sexually was taboo. And yet, here it was, that feeling of enticement Sasuke got every time Naruto was around.

Sasuke made his way onto the bridge. He let his hand drift across the rail as he crossed it. Just knowing Naruto and he had stood in this exact spot, together… it made him burst with excitement. A smile graced his normally cool features, and for the first time in so long, he felt good about it. But once it started, it was hard to stop. He couldn't help but imagine the boy's face close to his, as it had been that day when Naruto had unexpectedly turned to leave. With the sun so close to setting, everything that evening looked a shade of scarlet, and so that sudden tint of red across Sasuke's face had been overlooked.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was standing in that same crimson evening. Everything was how it had been that day, except the most important piece was missing, "Naruto." The ghost from yesterday appeared before him, head dropped low with an air of solitude around him. It wasn't an image he wanted to picture. Pulling away from the bridge railing, he decided it was time to wander back home. As he turned to leave, the image of Naruto bumping into him suddenly came up. For a moment Sasuke stood there, looking in all directions, half expecting to see the blonde. It was no use though; Naruto wasn't coming like he promised the pond. "The world is full of what ifs," Sasuke stiffly told himself, and finally he headed homeward.

**To be continued…?**

_Thanks for reading! This is really turning out different from what I'd imagined… (whips, torches, strange cone shaped object) maybe it's for the best._


End file.
